


1117 Hybrid Hotline

by altairstars



Series: 1117 ATEEZ Hybrid Hotline! [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cheetah!San, Dom/sub Undertones, Hybrids, M/M, crackheads, dom jong, dom joong, dom mingi, dom san, hybridau, others are included later, polar bear!jongho, puma!seonghwa, san likes to be babied, those are the main charas, tiger!mingi, woosan has vlogs here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairstars/pseuds/altairstars
Summary: Just basically ateez being exotic hybrid coservators. Mainly Woosan and Yungi. There would be no heats in this hybrid AU as well as ABO dynamics.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: 1117 ATEEZ Hybrid Hotline! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. the tiger hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> San-Cheetah Hybrid  
> Jongho-polar bear Hybrid  
> Mingi-Siberian tiger hybrid  
> Seonghwa-puma hybrid.

“Hello? ATEEZ Hybrid Hotline speaking.” Wooyoung answered the ring from the phone, meanwhile San, in his feline form, stayed unbothered and snored on the couch.

“……”

“Ah, alright. Thanks for the information! Hope you have a great day!”

Wooyoung puts the phone down, then woke the cheetah hybrid up. San growled in protest, but he got up eventually. The hybrid meowed, sitting on Wooyoung’s lap as the human pats on it. He rubbed his furry face to Wooyoung’s, and purred in satisfaction.

“Hey, stop rubbing, I gotta call Hongjoong hyung. San-nu-uh, don’t use your claws. It hurts.”

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hongjoong hyung! I got a call just now… it’s very important, I know you have work with the others, and I just want to inform you.”

“ _Spill the tea._ ”

“Siberian tiger. Approximate human height is 180 cm above, caged with electric collar. Going to be auctioned tomorrow. Is in the countryside for now.”

“ _Go for it. This might be Yunho’s chance to find his forever partner like us._ ”

“Yes sir!”

San rolled from Wooyoung’s lap, changing back into his human form. The hybrid had some clothes on and a choker(the collar becomes a choker when he turns into human), because technology is getting better these days, and nowdays hybrids can shift whenever they like with clothes on, without worrying that they’re going to be stark naked in public.

“Where are we gonna go?”

“ Southern Incheon Sanie, let’s get ready and fetch Yunho.”

“Oh, thought we’re gonna go back to Namhae again.”

San, despite a hybrid, is a very smart one. He was rescued by Wooyoung on accident, the human was on a vacation to Namhae, walking by and saw a door open, with a lot of people shouting inside. The 21 year old Wooyoung went in, unaware of what he’s going to face.

San, was in his cheetah form, and he was very skinny. There’s this spark on Wooyoung’s heart to just wanting to save him. He had money, he had friends, and nearly everything that he needed. Note, _nearly._ He bids for the highest price, leaving people baffled, and walked home with the feline hybrid in his hands. He doesn’t care that he’ll need to borrow money from Hongjoong or whatsoever, as long as the hybrid’s safe.

San completed the list. Now he got everything he needed.

“Did you remember where I put my blank notes for new patients?”

San went under the table, and fetched the specific thing Wooyoung was asking for. You see, Wooyoung had his psychology degree, and he was a cum laude in that. He understood emotions, even though people saw that he’s too loud to be a psychiatrist. He succeeded rehabilitating San as his first and forever patient, and now San became his partner in crime, sticking to him like super glue.

“Thanks kitty.” San only hummed in response, then turning back into his cheetah skin. He’s more comfortable under his fur than under his human skin.

The cheetah waited for Wooyoung to really prep all his stuff, stayed by his side and brought his favorite plushie, Shiber, within his mouth. Shiber was given by Wooyoung as a birthday gift, and San couldn’t be happier.

“You bringin’ Shiber too aren’t you kitty?” Wooyoung chuckled, and ruffled the fur on San’s head.

“Kay, I’m all set, let’s go find Yunho.” Wooyoug pats the cheetah’s back, and like a dog, the cheetah followed him.

San sniffed around, and ran to a dark brown door, which he believes that Yunho’s in there. The vet usually spends his time on his clinic, but it seemed different today. Yunho was casually sitting on the couch, playing games on his phone.

“Bro. We got somethin’ to do today. Prepare tranquilizers for a big cat.”

“How big?”

“Siberian tiger, about three times bigger than San, although the the informant said that he’s skinny as fuck.”

“M’kay, gimme 15 minutes and we’re ready to go. Where to?”

“Incheon, Southern Incheon.”

“Wait on the couch please, you too San.”

Wooyoung plopped himself on the couch, then San rested his head on the human’s thigh, hugging Shiber with his paws. San meowed when Wooyoung stopped patting him, demanding more and dragged Wooyoung’s hand back to his head with his paws.

“You attention seeker kitty.”

“Alright! We’re done! Let’s go!” Yunho held his dart gun which is an air rifle, and had prepared 10 tranquilizers just in case there were others that needed to be rescued.

“Ah shit, nearly forgot. Kitty, wear your bodysuit, we’re gonna need you in human form.” San whined at the mention of human form, that means he can’t cling on to Wooyoung like when he’s on his cat form.

“Hey, Hongjoong hyung had modified your bodysuit so you’re free to turn whenever you want. I’m gonna be camouflaging as a buyer anyway. You’re gonna be my ‘pet’ hybrid to convince him.”

San stood up, still in feline form, waiting for Wooyoung to grab the suit. It was a black H-collar, placed on the neck and his abdomen, and fits San perfectly.

“Now shift kitty.”

It fits San’s skinny and long legged strature, accentuated his thin waist and lean, muscly body(hala hala outfit without the chains). Wooyoung’s jaw dropped, the cheetah had changed so much in just three years. With his taekwondo training everyday, the cheetah had a surprising reflex and passed his first black belt test jus a week ago.

Wooyoung hugged the hybrid, he’s very proud at him, and kissed San’s cheek tenderly. “My baby kitty has grown up.”

“But I’ll still be your baby kitty Wooyoungie~”

“Oh for god’s sake! Get a room you two!” Yunho fake gagged, and both only laughed.

The 60 minute ride was surprisingly quiet, the three sat on the front seat of the black van, with San sleeping on Wooyoung’s lap. Cheetahs are known to be vocal and affectionate creatures, and San is more than that. He craves physical and emotional touch—always, no matter the time, even when Wooyoung’s sleeping. The cheetah felt assuracnce whenever he’s near Wooyoung.

Wooyoung wore semi-casual clothing, with a tux, a black turtle neck under, and black jogger pants also a black face mask for anonymity. Yunho wore a dress shirt, and black slacks, his doctor’s coat was left in the van, just in case.

The gps location was sent from the informant, and they headed to the specific location near Gunja. The small warehouse was where the gps had pointed them—hidden between the green fields and greenhouses.

As soon as San went out of the van, the villagers looked at him in awe, because most exotic pets are rare, and most are owned by rich people. When they saw Wooyoung, they were surprised, because they thought the owner would be a fat, old man in his 50’s.

“Stay there kitty, I need to grab my money suitcase.” San sat casually without leash, waiting for his owner to come back to him. Yunho waited inside the van with his gun, ready to come in as soon as the people inside are arrested because of illegal hybrid experimentation. On his collar, San was given a hidden camera, ready to capture any moment, Wooyoung too, hidden in his cheetah head brooch.

There was a kid who approached San, and nearly pet him while Wooyoung was busy. Thankfully, the human reminded the girl to ask permission before petting and she asked San. The hybrid only closed his eyes, and sniffed the girl’s hands.

“He’s so cute!” The little girl squealed, and made Wooyoung giggle lightly. “What’s his name?” she asked.

“He’s San.” Woyoung answered the girl, and pats the hybrid to follow him. “Bye little girl, see you later. We need to go.”

They walked in the warehouse, surprising three people and woke the tiger up. The people then saw San, and they were thinking that Wooyoung is a potential buyer.

“Heard that somebody’s selling a tiger hybrid for 23 million won, is that right?” Wooyoung asked. The three people nodded, and looked at San again. “San costs about 35 million won when I bought him. Don’t look at him like that.”

Wooyoung puts his money suitcase on the table, then opened it. “This is 25 million won, and I’ll buy that tiger, the extra cost is to remove his electric collar.”

The three people looked at each other, still not convinced, and checked the money amount. It was exactly 25 million won.

Yunho, who watched the videotape, sent the video to his police friend in the area, Lee Jeno, so that they can accuse them of torturing and illegal hybrid marketing.

Police sirens were heard when they were just finished removing the tiger’s collar also chains that are on it’s paws, and Wooyoung smiled victorously.

“INCHEON POLICE DEPARTMENT! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!” The familiar voice of Jeno pierced through the silence. San shifted, just in case one of them fought back, and yes, one of them did. He nearly injured Wooyoung with a scalpel, but San was fast enough to block it and knock him down.

“Nobody’s hurting him.” San said, which made the two others just submit and puts their hands behind their head.

Jeno broke in with a coulpe more guys including Yunho, who’s bringing his dart gun along. The tiger slowly woke up because of the commotion, he just passed out because of the electric shock. Yunho quickly went over to the tiger, and slowly approached him.

“It’s okay bub, You’re gonna be okay. I just need you to drink first, alright?” Yunho offered him a bowl of clear water, which the tiger refused. Then, the tiger smelled San, who’s still in his human form, and San looked back at him.

“Hi there, I was like you three years ago. Then there came my saviour, Wooyoung, who’s wearing all black, and he saved me from the hellhole in Namhae. Please let Yunho hyung help you, he’s a good person, I promise you that.” San then turned into his cheetah form, and went beside Mingi to drink the water—proving that it’s okay to trust them.

“Saaaaan!!” Wooyoung shouted, seraching for the hybrid. San meowed loudly, to which Wooyoung turned his attention to. “I thought I lost you kitty.” Wooyoung ran over and opened his arms, which signalled San to jump over to his arms.

“Ouuhhh you’re so heavy, kitty.” Wooyoung struggled to carry San, but he looked happy. San made a big, wet lick on Wooyoung’s face, which the human looked enjoyed. Then San meowed, wanting to get down from the hug. Wooyoung let him down properly, and San rubbed his head around Wooyoung’s leg.

“Let’s eat tuna after this, alright? I’ll make sure to buy it after this.” Seeing that, the tiger finally drank the water, standing a bit wobbly on his feet. Yunho helped the tiger stand steady, meanwhile San turned back to his human form, ready to help the others carry the tiger.

“We’ll lift you up, alright?” San said, to which the tiger only nodded. They placed a stretcher beside it, and Yunho laid the tiger, and helped carry the stretcher with Jeno, Wooyoung, and San. The tiger was put on a big, fluffy bed, so that the ride will go smoothly.

“We’re gonna have to tranquilize you for a bit, okay, so you get enough sleep and nutrients.” Yunho said, and poked the tranquilizer needle into the tiger’s skin. Then, when the tiger’s asleep, he attached an IV drip, and hung it to the custom hanger at the wall of the van.

“Wooyoung, you drive. San you can sit beside Wooyoung in the passenger seat, no sitting on his lap.” San meowed in protest, but curled up on the passenger seat anyway.

Yunho closed the doors, and Wooyoung zoomed away. On the way home, San and Wooyoung went to the supermarket for a meat shopping, and bought 4 kgs of meat for the tiger and a kilogram of tuna fillet just for San.

The cheetah nibbled at one of the tuna fillet that they bought, purring happily while eating his treat. As soon as they went down, they were greeted by the puma, then turning into his human form.

“Seonghwa hyung! Mind to help us?” Yunho half shouted. The puma hybrid nodded, and helped Yunho bring the tiger to the rehabilitation room. Wooyoung and San helped them, then brought the meat in the mansion.


	2. umbrella sanshine vlogs

The tiger woke up in a soft beige colored room, on a single bed with so much plushies and other smells surrounding him. Yunho quickly went over the tiger, and brought with him a bowl of meat.

“You hungry bub?” He asked. The tiger did not answer, so Yunho sat beside him, and started to handfeed the tiger.

Surprisingly, the tiger ate all the meat, and even licked the bowl clean, to which Yunho was happy about. The tiger rested his front paw on Yunho’s hand, and rubbed his head to the human’s waist.

“Can you shift?” Yunho asked. The tiger nodded, but he didn’t shift. “Okay then, maybe tomorrow. You want me to stay here?” The man asked again. The tiger puts another paw on Yunho’s hand, which signalled the vet to stay with the tiger.

Meanwhile with Wooyoung and San, they both had a youtube channel, and usually post their everyday activities such as walking around the neighborhood and QnA videos, as people are curious what a cheetah hybrid looks like.

“Hi guys! Welcome back to our channel, ‘Umbrella Sanshine’!” Wooyoung did his usual intro, sitting on a bed, with San licking his face like a popsicle.

“In today’s video, we’re gonna do another QnA, but… we’re doing it while walking around the neighborhood!” San looked excited, and meowed loudly at that.

“But before we start the QnA, we just rescued another exotic hybrid today, and it’s a siberian tiger. We found him in Gunja, or more like one of our informants found him, and we also decided to call the police for arresting the perperators. So remember, if you see any suspicious exotic hybrid breeding or experimentation, please do contact us.”

Wooyoung started to walk out his room, and went down the stairs. He peeked at the fridge in the kitchen, hoping that there’s tuna left for San.

“San loooooves tuna. He’ll meow all day if I don’t buy him a chunk of fillet.” Wooyoung said while opening a reusable plastic box—he’s also promoting the no-plastic campaign, always brought shopping bags and food containers to buy stuff, especially meat for the cats. Jongho is omnivorous—although he’s a polar bear, he pretty much eats everything.

“Kitty? Where you at?” Wooyoung asked, as the human grabbed some diced tuna fillet. San quickly ran over to the human, and sat nicely in front of him. Then out of nowhere, Jongho joined them, in his all-white coat’s glory, and sat behind San.

“You want snacks too Jongie?” Wooyoung asked. The polar bear nodded furiously, and Wooyoung grabbed a big chunk of fillet for him, and threw it over. Jongho catched it, and left the kitchen.

“Well, that was unexpected guys, usually Jongho will go bother Yeosang if he wants snacks. But well Ii guess today he’s in a different mood.” Wooyoung said while handfeeding San the tuna chunks.

They went out, and walked on the asphalt road, connecting the mansion to the actual neighborhood. San was off-leash, the people around knew the hybrid pretty well, as well as Wooyoung’s vlogs—and they’re totally okay with it.

“Okay, so… the first question: ‘How did you guys manage to keep Jongho around even though he’s a polar bear?’ asked by @ilovehybrids. Okay. So the first thing, we have a big pool, just for Jongho, and I’m actually planning to film it these days, so please wait for it.” The question was written on his phone, and Wooyoung holds the camera with his other hand.

“Hey San, can you turn? This question’s for you.” San happily obliged, the hybrid turned into his cute-looking human features—dimples on his cheeks present and eyesmiles that can warm everyone’s heart.

“Okay,” Wooyoung started. “@mountaindeer asked, ‘I have a question for San; How was life before Ateez? And how did you cope with the changes?’” Wooyoung read aloud the question.

“Uhm.. before we start, this story can get a little graphic if you don’t mind. So basically I was raised in captive, behind the lab glass pane, never touched grass until Wooyoungie came. It was painful, all those 10 years of experimentation took a toll on my body, and when Wooyoung brought me back home, I couldn’t walk because of my back legs’ torn ligament.

Before Wooyoung… I was taught to basic reading, writing, and speaking, so I kind of knew what’s going on outside. But then Wooyoung came, he ‘forced’ me to talk, ” San air-quoted, “and, yeah. My speaking skills went better over time, especially after doing vlogs, educational training for kids, and Seonghwa hyung forced me to talk, not meow, if I were to ask something.

Wooyoung taught me maths, and basic social skills, being talkative and all. He also made a running track in the mansion’s big backyard just for me, so that I can practice running or walking after my hind legs are healed. I healed faster than the doctor had predicted, so I took taekwondo classes, running and doing everything that I thought Wooyoung would like me to do.

It did, took me a lot of time to adjust to the newfound freedom, but I pent all my frustration out by kicking and punching the sandbag, or running three laps at the running track. It honestly helped, and yeah, that’s the answer to your question. Life was hard, but it will always be hard if you don’t enjoy.” San turned back to his cheetah form again, and decided to run around the block.

“Yeah. It was the story guys. Moving on, @cutecatvids asked, ‘how do I find exotic hybrids to own?’

The answer is; you adopt. Either it’s from us, or from other shelters. Some of them have birth defects, like deformed spine and stuff, but they’re pretty much healthy. Before you adopt though, make sure you have a big place, and all the things that’ll support the hybrid. In Ateez adoption center, we have a procedure what’s called house inspection, so eliminating the possible threat of home labs, and seeing if the house is big enough to support the hybrid.

Then you have what’s called bonding session, you talk with the hybrid at a given time, and we watch it through cameras. San and I enjoyed seeing those sessions, sometimes laughing at desperate people who didn’t fulfill the hybrid’s needs, but insisted on having one.

We also charge some fees, but it’s depending how big the hybrid’s maintenance, and the fees are coming from the rehabs that I do to each one of them, the medical issues that Yunho had tackled, and small surgeries that Yeosang did too. The fees goes to our adoption promotion, and they range from about 200.000 to 700.000 won, and that’s really worth it, considering the fact that I ‘bought’ San at 35 million, Seonghwa was at 16 million, and Jongho was nearly sold at 40 million. Jongho wasn’t sold, because we were already cooperating with the police at that time, and managed to rescue him from being auctioned.”

San was caught on camera, and Wooyoung ducked himself so that the cheetah can jump on his back like a jumping platform. San jumped, and changed into his human skin mid-air, thankfully Wooyoung caught the moment on time.

“San has been wanting to do that on camera since he first tried it 2 weeks ago.” Wooyoung chuckled, looking at his baby kitty fondly.

“How was it?” The feline hybrid asked.

“Breathtaking kitty, I’m sure our fans would also love it.”

“Okay! The third question! @valeriehwang asked; ‘What does San’s tongue feel like?’ Come ‘ere kitty, show me your tongue.” Wooyoung motioned the hybrid to come over.

San opens his mouth, his teeth are mostly human excluding four protruding canines that are very long and cat-like, and loolled his tongue out.

“This tongue,” Wooyoung treads over it. “Is not as sharp as when he’s in his cheetah form. It’s adjusted to human’s tongue, but it still feels like soft sandpaper. Now shift, and let me show you guys what the real deal is.”

The human then squatted down to match his height with San, and took the tongue out. “This one, has small spikes that had the same material as our fingernails. It feels like rubbing wet, warm concrete to your skin everytime he licks.” Wooyoung zoomed in the small white spikes that are present on the tongue, rubbing it gently with his fingers. San lets out a purr, and Wooyoung released his fingers from it.

“Thank you baby, moving on…” Wooyoung scrolled his phone, searching for an interesting question to end the video while walking.

“@sparklesandunicorns—ooh, that’s a nice username right there, asked ‘Does San goes to bath in both forms?’ Nice question indeed there. So basically San gets to do quick showers in his human skin everyday, and we wash him in his cheetah form once or twice a week. Depending on the seasons, we don’t really wash him during winters so, yeah. Bye-bye, see you guys in the next video!” Wooyoung ended it, then whistled, so that San knew he was done taking the video.

They both walked home, but then saw Yunho and the tiger walking around near the mansion, the pair already bonding just over 5 hours. San ran to the tiger, then stopped right in front of it, meowing and purring loudly. The tiger also purred, and they rubbed each other’s heads together.

“Woah, kitty, talking about making new friends here huh?” Wooyoung pats the tiger too, then said; “Whenever you’re ready, please shift and talk to us, okay?” The tiger purred at Wooyoung’s statement, and followed Yunho to walk around again.


	3. unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really wanted to make this story sweet >w< and I did in this chappy kkk

The next day, Yunho was sleeping in his room when he felt someone’s skin on his arm. He remembered cuddling the tiger until it sleeps, but then, this feels different.

Yunho slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted with a deep-orange haired guy who stares at his eyes with those yellowish orbs.

“A-ah I’m sorry.” The guy said sheepishly, his deep tone pretty much intoxicated Yunho. “Who are you exactly? The tiger?” Yunho asked softly, not wanting to scare him. “Y-yeah… pretty much so.” Mingi hid himself behind his arms, too afraid to be punished.

“Hey, no need to be afraid, I just need to know your name.” The hybrid slowly peeked, and he looked at Yunho’s soft and concerned orbs. “M-Mingi.” The tiger whipered. 

“It’s a nice name bub, my name’s Yunho,” Then Yunho looked at Mingi’s naked body. “Wait here, I’ll bring you clothes.” The tiger curled his body, coldness really had started to bother him.

Yunho fetched a black choker band, black sweatpants and a white shirt. He also brought over smaller bands, and told Mingi to wear the clothes.

“These things are useful when you turn, alright? They store you clothes and pants, so we can reuse them. The foot bands also are useful to store your shoes. I’ll put it on you.” But Mingi looked scared, and shuffled back.

“It’s not gonna hurt, I swear.” Yunho tried to not look stern, and softened his gaze once again, and tried to be as patient as he can.

Mingi’s back had reached the headboard, and the hybrid looked really afraid, meanwhile Yunho is just standing there, waiting.

The vet sat on the edge of the bed, and started to put on the collar on his neck. He had no reaction, the same when he puts on the foot band.

“See? It doesn’t hurt,” Yunho slowly started to get closer. “And it doesn’t limit my movements, at all.” Yunho stretched his legs, rolled his head, and saw Mingi’s reaction. The tiger then gradually softened his tense muscles, allowing Yunho to get closer and actually sit beside him.

“D-does it hurt w-when I s-shift?” Mingi, still weary, asked. “If you saw San back in the other day, he wore an H collar on, right? It was his black bodysuit. And I actually had some videos of our polar bear hybrid shifting from human to bear, to human again, and he said it’s not hurting.”

Mingi gulped, but when Yunho showed him the video, he reluctantly puts his hand on the band, feeling the soft-rubbery texture of the band.

The hybrid the was mesmerized by Yunho’s feature, soft, delicate, yet it shown so many pain and suffering in his eyes. The tiger then pressed the release button from the collar, catching it, then looked at it briefly.

“Want me to put it on you?” Yunho’s hand rested below Mingi’s and somehow the hybrid feels the warmth from Yunho’s heart. Mingi nodded, he didn’t know what will happen later—either he’s really safe, or he’s just in another trap.

The human gently places the collar, and surprisingly enough, it doesn’t feel like anthing, or more like a small weight that can be forgotten over time. “You did a nice job dear,” Yunho kissed his forehead, then puts the foot band on. “Now let’s try shifting, shall we?”

The tiger got off the bed, then shifted into his big cat skin. It didn’t feel like anything, it felt weightless. He moved his hind paws, his neck, nothing—the collar felt like it was gone, and his clothes too.

“C’mere Min. Does it hurt?” The tiger purred, and rubbed his big head on Yunho’s abdomen. Mingi went up the bed, and curled beside Yunho. “Want me to hand feed you again? Or do you want to walk around the house while I hand feed you?” The tiger’s eyes light up hearing that question, and quickly scrambled off the bed.

When they opened the door, they were greeted with a very funny sight, Jongho on his bear skin with Yeosang sleeping on top with his PJs on, head near the bear’s behind.

“Is Yeosang okay?” Yunho asked the bear. Jongho shook his head, the puts a paw on his own forehead. “Oh he has a fever. ‘Kay thanks for letting us know. Take care of Yeosang well!”

They both looked over the fridge—it’s full of meat, fishes, and some other essential things for hybrids. “This is hybrid food exclusive fridge, we only use this to store your food. The human’s fridge is on the other side, near the stove.” Yunho points, then took a big box out.

The vet delicately cuts the chunks of meat to smaller ones, so that it’s easier for him to carry around and for Mingi to eat cleanly.

The mansion is more of a minimalistic design, no such gold ornates or crystal chandeliers. It’s more like a warm family home with dominating colors of grey, white, and red. The first thing after the wide kitchen is an outside kitchen with barbecue grills and another stove. The walls are made out of glass, so that there would be minimum electricity use in the afternoons. Ice and snow can’t really seep inside, because they have double layered doors protecting the glass from harsh blizzards that happens every year.

The dark grey running track with white stripes was what only barriers the living quarters with the hybrid’s playground.

Thankfully, it’s autumn, and Mingi, for the first time, stepped on grass. The tiger shook his paws, but slowly started to feel okay. The round pool made it’s way into sight, with a small man-made hill and steep cliff made of colored concrete which Mingi guessed is for Seonghwa and San.

Yunho fed him, piece by piece, and was able to get Mingi to forget his past for a good while.

There’s a lone wisteria tree on the hill, leaves draping over the wide pool. The pool’s radius is approximately 14 meters, and it was specially made with a small island and a patch of grass for the water-loving animals.

“There you go, we have the cliff for Seonghwa hyung, the high hill for San, and the island for Jongho. Your species, by nature, loves water, and I think you’d be a great swimming companion for Jongho.” Yunho said while shoving another piece of meat to Mingi’s mouth.

“Choi Saaaaaaaaan!!!!” Wooyoung’s shriek was heard from afar. San came running, still in cheetah form, then splashed into the shallow part of the bed of water.

“No cuddling tonight theeeen!!” Wooyoung shouted from the running track, and he was barefooted.

San turned to his human skin, and blew raspberries to Wooyoung as he sinks deeper.

“You fuckin’ asked for it!!” Mingi was startled with the use of the bad word, but San seemed really fine with that. Wooyoung didn’t seem mad either, and the really angry looking one is Seonghwa from his balcony—staring at San confusedly.

“Can you guys please stay quiet?! I was having a nice dream until you, you Wooyoung, shouted out of nowhere!” Seonghwa scoffed, and walked back to his and Hongjoong’s room.

Mingi turned into his human skin, and held Yunho’s arm tightly as he shrinks. “Yer makin’ ‘im scared, Woo.”

“Who-oh. Holy fuck did he shift?!” “Use yer frickin’ eyes dumbass.” Yunho’s nasty remarks made Mingi shrink deeper.

“His name’s Mingi, and I think he has PTSD for loud noises and bad words.” Yunho comforted the hybrid, gently massaging Mingi’s nape. “Sorry bub, he and I were joking when we used the bad words.” Yunho whispered.

“Oh Mingi I’m so sorry.” San rushed out, then hugged the tiger tightly. Wooyoung went over, and hugged the tiger too.

“It’s okay to trust them bub, they were just playing around.” Mingi’s tense muscles began to relax.

“I’ll go prepare the living room for a session. San, dry yourself, and help me.” The hybrid quickly turned into his cheetah fur, and rubbed himself nearly dry in the nearest towel.

Yunho carded his fingers to the orange locks, feeling some of it tie a knot and pull. “Hey bub, how does a warm bath sound?”

“Sounds real great to me.” Mingi whispered, the lets Yunho guide his body to the nearest bathroom. “What scents do you like?” Yunho asked, while opening a drawer full of bath bombs. “Lavender? Is there any? “Yeah bub, press the red button on your left to turn on the water.”

The bathtub’s temperature can be controlled, so that they can monitor it, without the risk of burning their hands.

“Open your collar, we don’t want to risk them getting broken.” Mingi opened it, then puts it near the sink. “You can wear the collar on cold showers, but they tend to be more fragile in hot temperatures, that’s why I asked you that.”

Once the water was full, Yunho pressed the button once again and handed Mingi a round, coarse bath bomb.

“This is called a bath bomb. Try putting it in the water.” Yunho encouraged the tiger, and he dropped it in. Vibrant violet color started to seep out, bubbles formed and Mingi was fascinated.

Once the color was nice and spread out, Mingi opened his clothes and pants, and began to move in the water. The tiger sunk, and purred in satisfaction because of it.

Yunho went behind Mingi’s head with a brush, shampoo and conditioner, gently wetting the hair with some water. The vet began to work on the hair, massaging the scalp and gently grooming the hair. The tiger nearly slept, if not because of Yunho constantly talking to him, he’d be in dreamland by now.

When Mingi went out, everybody was shocked by his rich, vibrant orange hair, and all the dirt that Yunho managed to pull out from the tiger’s body. Mingi, in his human form didn’t look very skinny though.

The lights were dimmed, the sofa-beds were pulled out, so Mingi can talk, unwind, and loosen up all those things that was buried in his heart. The hybrid stood very closely to Yunho, almost like sticking, and the vet held his hand tightly.

San, in his spotted fur’s glory, rests his head on Wooyoung’s thigh and his body on the rest of the psychiatrist’s leg, while Wooyoung rests his plam on San’s furry head.

There were bags of snacks on the table, also hot peppermint tea on four teacups, and a bluetooth speaker playing Natalie Taylor’s ‘Surrender’.

San shifted into his human form, then placed his arm behind Wooyoung, head leaning on the human’s shoulder blade. The cheetah had brown hair, with a golden streak in his bangs’ side.

“Sit down dear, you don’t wanna stand while pouring your heart out do you?” Wooyoung softly said—a very different person from only 30 minutes ago. San too, the cheetah seemed very calm and sleepy, not jumpy and energetic like before.

“A-ah yeah.” Mingi sat down, and Yunho rests his head on the tiger’s shouder blade, much like San to Wooyoung. They sat facing the psychiatrist, and Yunho rubbed circles along Mingi’s spine.

“Soooo, where do we start? Tell me a bit about yourself.” Wooyoung started.

“I’m Song Mingi, born on August 9th 1999 in Incheon. I… used to be at circus working as an attraction. But then they sold me to the black market after the hybrid circus ban. I was just 6 years old back then, and I barely had muscles.

Then a child wanted me as his pet, brought me to Gwangju with him. He befriended me for probably 4 years, but then his dad had no more money and decided to sell me. That’s how I...ended up in the lab.”

“Wait Mingi-did you say Gwangju?” Yunho asked him. The vet vaguely remembered his dad introduced him to a tiger, petting him, sleeping with him, until they moved to Seoul and the tiger was gone.

“I never shifted in Gwangju. Nobody knew my face, even my buyer.” Mingi continued. “Oh my god… Mingi… do you remember me? I called you Minnie back when I was smaller. Please tell me you’re the tiger,” Yunho looked so scared, his eyes showed the fear that Mingi had predicted. “Do you? Remember?”

“I do, Yunho. I do. Everything that happened—your touch still lingers on my skin—even though I don’t remember your face nor your scent.” “Oh my god-” Yunho tore up, because the tiger was the only friend he had while living in Gwangju. He always felt that the tiger had understood him, and he understood the tiger.

Instinctively, Mingi shifted, then rubbed his head to the crying figure. “Aw… you guys sure are sweet. Let’s leave ‘em alone shall we San?” Wooyoung stood up, San following him. “I’ll be in my room, kay? Call me if there’s anything that you guys need.”

“Should’ve realized it was you.” Yunho rubbed his eyes roughly, then Mingi licked his tears away, puts his forehead against Yunho’s. “Thanks bub. So much.” Yunho kissed Mingi’s forehead, and the tiger purred loudly.


	4. midnight thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Smut ahead? Kinda? kkk I’m not sorry >w<. ps; hwa has a daddy kink]

That night, all of them saw Seonghwa fidget around, occasionally flinching, as if he had something inside. Hongjoong came back from his business trip, and was greeted by his puma hybrid first, then the others. Hongjoong was informed about Mingi, and he was delighted to meet the tiger. He wished both Yunho and Mingi to be well, and then ate dinner together for the first time with the other 7 after 6 days abroad.

All of them were resting in their respective rooms already when Hongjoong and Seonghwa were in the living room.

“What do you want to talk about baby?” Hongjoong asked the hybrid, expecting a whining Seonghwa talking about everyday problems, not this.

“I-I missed you daddy.” The hybrid then half-shifted, only letting his long tail and sharp ears out.

“Oh baby,” Hongjoong went closer, then caressed Seonghwa’s face gently, and he left feather kisses aroud the hybrid’s face.

“L-let’s go back to our room, I don’t want o-others to question us tomorrow.” “Cute.”

They both walked to their room, turning on only the dim lights, then blurring the giant smartglass pane that connected their room to the balcony.

“Why are you so fidgety baby?” Hongjoong saw the hybrid sitting meekly at their shared king sized bed’s edge, playing with his hands.

“T-tomorrow’s your birthday, s-so I thought I’d give you a-an early present-” Seonghwa was cut off by the soft, tender kiss Hongjoong stole from him, the man’s hand snaking up behind the hybrid’s head.

“Look at me Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said, index finger on the hybrid’s chin. “Your presence in my life had always been the greatest gift. And don’t you think pleasing me would be the best gift, because we all know your past, and I don’t want to force you to do this, alright?” Seonghwa searly cried, because of happiness but also he’s upset that his effort was wasted.

“I’m really tired today, Hwa. I’m sorry that I can’t be what you expect today.” Hongjoong hugged the hybrid, and Seonghwa just sighed.

Hongjoong changed his clothes, and the same goes for Seonghwa. Hongjoong couldn’t take his eyes off the hybrid, he was wearing leather straps beneath, encasing his beautiful body shape and accentuating his narrow waist. Those delicate hands undid the straps, one by one, slowly—sensually.

Seonghwa’s scarred back showed his past—the hybrid’s dark past full of torture, fear, and trauma written on those deep whip marks.

The ears were gone, the tail was gone too, but Seonghwa is still Seonghwa, shameless in front of his lover. He pulled the surprise out—a butt plug, and made a beeline to the bathroom. Hongjoong was bewildered, never had he ever witnessed Seonghwa like that.

The puma had shifted, his feline form jumping on the bed effortlessly, and laid on his usual spot. Hongjoong followed him, hugging the fur and even grooms it with his hand, gaining a content purr from his hybrid.

Back to Mingi and Yunho, the tiger was being Yunho’s pillow today, his front paws on the man’s shoulder, as if he was protecting Yunho from a potential danger.

Yunho shifted, he hugged those big-boned hands, nuzzling himself deeper to the fur. The freshly-washed fur gave the softest feeling, making the human more comfortable sleeping on it. Mingi’s fur was rainforest-scented(I u know what I mean) from the soap, it made him look and smell fresher.

It was midnight when Mingi felt the bed was empty. He went down, stretched himself, then went looking for Yunho. The bathroom door was closed, but the dim lights seeped out a little bit, signaling that there’s a person inside. The tiger opened the door with his paws, pushing it gently, and found Yunho sitting in the tub.

“What’s botherin’ you?” Mingi asked after he shifted, voice still raspy after waking up.

“N-nothin’. It’s okay, you can sleep.” Yunho dismissed the tiger, but Mingi was adamant, and stood on his feet.

“You’re not okay. Come to the bed or I’ll drag your shirt in my tiger form.”

Yunho stood up, unable to say no to Mingi. The tiger then shifted again, following Yunho, occasionally tapping the man’s butt with his snout to make sure Yunho’s not stopping. “Oh bub, you do really care about me don’t you?”

The man laid on his side, the felt the bed dip to a bigger weight. Mingi puts his front paws on Yunho’s shoulder, his face nuzzling on the back of Yunho’s head, as if the tiger was spooning him. He felt warm, rough licks on his nape, and shoulders, _Mingi was grooming him_.

“Y’know Mingi, I was thinking, that I’ll have to put you in our shelter but,” The licks froze, Mingi froze. “But I don’t have the heart to do that to you. After all that you went through, after all the things I did wrong in the past, I’m not ready to let you go. _Again_.”

Yunho turned himself so that he’s facing the hybrid, then nuzzled into the soft fur of Mingi’s neck, hands snaking to Mingi’s torso, caressing the fur gently.

“Love you bub. So much. Will you stay by my side?”

The tiger lets out a very loud purr, it’s a yes.

“Thanks bub.”

“Yunho-hyung!” Someone knocked against his door. Both squinted their eyes, it was still 4 am in the morning. Jongho came in, in his human form, then shook Yunho’s body.

“What the hell do you want Jong’o?” He said sluggishly, sleep was still dominant in his system.

“We wanted to surprise Hongjoong hyung today, it’s his birthday!”

“Fine. Bub, wake the ‘ell up, we need to throw a surprise to ‘omebody.” Yunho swats Mingi’s torso a couple of times, making sure the tiger feels it. Mingi puts his paws on Yunho’s face, shoving the older near the edge of the bed.

“Hey you impudent big baby! Get your paws off my ‘ead!” Yunho giggled, and Mingi still puts his paws on the human’s face, shoving it further but gently.


End file.
